


Missing Something

by qrowrito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It has taken me forever to do this!, Memory Loss, OC, Sad, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne has lost her memory. Strange things are happening around her and she doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

The monster opened her eyes. Where in the world was she? She couldn't remember anything from before she woke up. It was as if her whole life had been erased up to this point. An odd figure stood near where she lay, it's back turned, messing with something in front of it. It looked like an odd black blob. Was this a monster? She briefly wondered if it had a head. She had so many questions but didn't want to ask them. She was certain whoever this was, he would probably hurt her. She knew she was completely defenseless. 

The figure turned around, startling her a bit. It did, in fact, have a round, white head that somehow rested upon its black mass of a body. It smiled at her, though the cracks in its face made it look more menacing than it seemed to intend. Its eyes were crooked and strange. They made it look even more terrifying.

"Ah, you're awake. I don't suppose you would be able to tell me anything about yourself or how you feel?" His voice was soft and a bit deep with some sort of accent. It didn't match the accent her thoughts came in. The female monster stayed silent, still nervous. The blob smiled again and nodded. "Not much of a talker are you, hmm?" He asked. She didn't answer.

He turned away and messed with something behind him. When he turned back around he showed her a bowl with some sort of food like substance inside. What if it was poisoned? It probably was. Blobby, as she decided to call him, held it out. The female flinched away. She didn't trust him at all. This seemed to be an instinct for her. He was probably trying to hurt her. 

He frowned and nodded again. "I understand that you may be frightened but you must eat soon. Nothing good will come out of starving yourself."

The monster looked around the room. She seemed to be laying on a bed in the corner of the small room. On her right was a door, the only escape. A stove sat against the wall, a pot on one of the burners with steam wafting from the top. On the next wall, there was a large couch with a picture of a strange blue and black landscape. The picture was beautiful and seemed to glow in the lighting of the room. A lamp sat on a table next to the couch, emitting a soft glow. There were no chairs, just the couch. All in all, it looked like something someone could call home.

Blobby stayed silent, puttering around the room and then sitting down with a book. He seemed lost in it for nearly and hour. After an eternity watching him, the female almost fell asleep. But he rose from his position and approached her cautiously. 

"I need to go out, I hope you will be alright on your own for a while. I am running out of food. Be good while I'm gone, alright." He said, turning to leave. She was alone.

Things went like this for quite a while. The monster had no sense of time but Blobby told her that it was a few weeks. He seemed content with someone to talk to. He told her of his two sons, who he had loved so much. She wanted to ask why he had left them, but she didn't. He constantly asked her questions, none that she had any answer to. She never let him get near her. He would probably hurt her if she did.

That day began as any other. Blobby woke her up with the smell of food. She didn't eat, just as every other morning. She didn't want him to kill her while she was vulnerable. Simple instinct. She had tested the food before and had found nothing wrong with it. Blobby left to run his errands as he had explained to her. She got up and ate the food he left for her.

This was where the day took a different turn. A strange voice sounded outside the door. It was louder than the monster was used to. It seemed to be calling a name. Under? What kind of name was Under? There was the sound of jiggling at the door and then it opened with a loud bang, scaring her.

The thing looked like what Blobby had called a skeleton. It had a long face with a large grin that seemed permanently frozen on its face like some kind of cruel irony. It wore some sort of strange suit with a red cape and red boots. It looked around and seemed to spot her from her sudden hiding spot on the couch.

"Undyne!" It called, "I've found you! Never fear, the Great Papyrus will take you home and keep you safe! Nyeh heh heh!"

The Great Papyrus was more terrifying than Blobby. He seemed to see that. He sat down near her and held out a hand, his face surprisingly softened for being made of bone. He still terrified her and she shrank away more, shaking. Maybe he would just go away if she stared at him long enough.

"It's ok Undyne! Look, this is my attack, see!" He showed her what looked like a bone that he produced. "You can't touch it but you can look! Isn't it cool! I use it to protect myself and everyone I care about!" The bone disappeared and he looked at her, seeming curious.

"Do.. You remember me?" He asked. She didn't respond. "You seem to have lost your memory huh? It's ok, you don't need to be scared of me," he almost whispered. "I'm your friend. Your name is Undyne. You taught me how to make spaghetti, do you remember? Do you want some spaghetti? You... You look really hungry." His genuine concern made the monster feel a little more comfortable. And, did he tell her her name? Undyne? Was that her name? She didn't want to ask for fear that he would leave her alone again. He seemed nice.

Suddenly the door burst open to two threatening figures. Undyne jumped away again, terrified. Papyrus stood up.

"Take a step and I'll kill you both." The taller monster yelled. Undyne started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for so long! I've been at a terrible art and writing block and laziness streak. I'm trying but it's hard! Sorry!


End file.
